Red, White, Black
by Horizontal-Path
Summary: "Kill, Kamishini no Yari" as those words escaped my mouth I felt as if my heart's breaking into peices. It's for Rangiku. Everything's for her. I kept on telling myself that. She is, in the end, the only one I care. But does care equal to love, Captain?
1. Red

**Hi guys, is there anyone reading this? LOL**

**In any case, this is how the story would go.**

**GinxRangiku would be every odd chapter.**

**GinxAizen would be every even chapter.**

**I know that it's weird to have Gin paired up with both Rangiku and Aizen.**

**However, it will eventually make sense in the end [hopefully]**

**So just tell me how u feel about it then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.**

**RED**

**RED**

**"Kill, Kamishini no Yari" as those words escaped my mouth I wondered if I would survive the day or not.**

Killing captain Aizen?

Even though I have been scheming this for a little more than a century, still just the thought of it sent a chill down my spine.

He is, in the end, invincible after all.

But the hogyoku.

That little thing right there, now floating in midair at the place where his heart once located. I need to have it.

Without another thought, my hand reached out.

That dark orb which radiates a blindingly red light, even if it kills me, I must have it.

Whoosh.

And in one swoop it was in my palm. Sticky. I winced a little at how disgusting the blood-stained object felt.

Actually, I am not a fan of blood to begin with. Blood. That rusty smell which has now filling up the air, flaring my nostrils. That petrifying yet familiar scent. So familiar that it makes me sick. I have always detested it. Yet, as much as I hate it, my entire life is dyed in red.

'Cause in order to survive, in order to get to top, killing is a necessity.

_"Gin.. What have you done…?" I still remember her feeble voice from that day. Her small frame was trembling violently at the sight of the corpse by my feet. Tears welling in her eyes. Oh, how much I hate her tears._

_"Don't cry, Rangiku" I spoke in the warmest tone possible, extending my hand to wipe out those tears. However, my entire body also froze in that very same instance, when a realization hit me. My hand was completely cloaked in red fluid._

_"I have decided," My hand dropped to the side, as I whirled around, walking away from her. "I've decided I'm going to become a shinigami. Become a Shinigami and change things. So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry." _

_"Gin…" Her little voice called out to me. "Please don't go"_

And lost in that ball of crimson ray, memories of old times surged right back across my mind.

…

_"What did you say?" I remembered that furious rage that soared through my entire system as I screamed to that fat kid on the ground. _

_It was so long ago. Long long ago that I have nearly forgotten._

_"She was crying?" I was shrieking back then. My eyes wide opened. My body trembled with pure anger. "And you…. You son-of-a-bitch didn't do anything but watched!" I hit him hard with my fist, shattering parts of his jaw. _

_"L. me go… Ichimaru!" Fear was written all over his bruised face. "Ichimaru... . I'm sorriiii. Please. Let me go…" begged that trash_

_However, I could no longer hold back. Madness had already taken control of me. Without a second thought, I grabbed a piece of broken glass nearby. "Kid, don't!" I heard a voice behind me, but it was too late. The sharp object had already sliced through his throat._

_Red was the only color I saw._

…

**_20 minutes before_**

_ "Fox-face. Fox-face. Hahahah."_

_"You stupid fox-face."_

_"Yah digging up the garbage to go feed that little girl of yours again?" I was searching through a dark alley for some food when a group of five big kids approached me._

_The bully of this godforsaken district – District 64. _

_"Give me a break , will you?" I replied, trying my best not to get riled. Those kids were really annoying, for goodness sake, but I could not care less. She is probably up by now. I should hurry back before she starts worrying. She always cries when I left her alone. Oh God. And it has been over a decade already. Can't she just discard that habit of hers? As my mind drifted away with the thought, something brownish caught my eyes._

_Dried persimmons._

_I smiled at those objects hiding under a pile of broken glass. I kneed down, carefully picking out bits and pieces of it that seemed edible and stored them in the inner layer of my robe. _

_"But you know, fox-face." And here we go again. Why can't these kids just leave me alone? I thought in irritation._

_"You shouldn't value that girl too much. She's dirty after all," and so said the big fat kid. Like I'll take it. "I just saw her messing around with some officers when I passed by your shack just now. They are probably going at it right now, you know. She was moaning like crazy when they touched her boobs. I bet she loves. Ouch!"_

_Without him finishing the sentence, I smacked that kid right in the face._

...

**_3 hours before_**

_The sky was clearing little by little, allowing a dim ray of light to penetrate through the gap between the wood planks. The dawn was breaking._

_As much as I hate waking up so early in the morning, I had no choice. I needed to go get us some food. With that thought, I forced myself to get up. _

_"Rangiku," I called out to a big blob which was supposed to be a girl in the corner of our rundown shack. " I would be out for a little while alright. I'll go fetch some food." I slipped in my usual sandals, stood up, readied to go outside. _

_"G…Gin…" But the voice that called my name stopped me dead on my path. Now that's weird. I whirled around. She never wakes up before sunrise. "Give me that persimmon… No. Give me that truck of persimmons. I want lots of persimmons" and I was nearly knocked out because of that remark. My. My. My dear lady is sleep talking. _

_"Hai. Hai." My lips curled up a little. Unconsciously, my legs brought myself to her side. I kneed down and stared at her. Now this is unlike me. But let alone that thought, her eyelashes are so long when I look up close. Her skin is so fair too. "Hmm.. Persimmon" and then she smiled the smile that I loved the most. The smile that could brighten up the whole world._

_"Stay here and have a good dream until I come back alright, princess. Your loyal servant would surely bring you back persimmons," I said as I pressed my lips lightly on her forehead. _

_"Well.. See you then." I looked back at her one last time before leaving the house. _

_If only I knew what would happen after that, I would never leave her side._

_If only I knew._

_In front of me, the entire sky is dyed in blue, with only one single bright spot. Its color is genuinely scarlet._

**_-To be Continued-_**


	2. Black: Prologue of Hatred

**Warning: Yaoi**

**R18+: Rape**

**B****lack – Prologue of Hatred**

_**70 years ago before the story took place**_

When I opened my eyes, it was pitched black.

'Where am I?' I wondered as I tried to sit upright. My head was aching damn painful as if it was about to split open.

I was… on the floor.

Shakohou. I mumbled that kido spell and a small ball of flame lit up in front of me. The couch, the desk, the big sign writing number five. There was no mistake. It was Division five. Captain Aizen's room.

What am I doing here? I grabbed onto a nearby couch. I was still a fuko-taichou of this division back then. But that did not mean that I would be spending my night at the barrack. Who would? Even the workaholic Kuchiki clan still never stay at the barrack overnight. However, before I could think further, a sudden pain shot through my entire body. I collapsed onto the floor.

What happened just now? I was bewildered. How come my legs give in? This had never happened to me before. A spasm? I grabbed onto the couch once again. Yet once again my legs immediately gave in and I stumbled head down to the floor.

It hurts. My thigh that is.

I whirled my head around a little, meaning to find the source of the pain when I saw a trace of blood running down my thighs.

What? I panicked. My fingers wiped at the line. It's still fresh.

Creak.

Suddenly the door was pushed open. An outline of someone stood in front of the bright light.

"I see, so you are awake. Gin" That voice. That name. The only man who called me by first name. Aizen Sosuke.

"Captain" I recognized him. "I am wounded. Could you call Squad 4 for me? I could not stand up." I spoke. Despite the fact that I really do hate to rely on him. Let alone him seeing me this weak. There is no other option. I just could not stand up. My whole body felt numb.

"There is no need for squad 4 to treat you" he spoke lightly as he approached me. A glimmer of light reflected off his glass lens, hiding his eyes from me.

"You gonna take care of me then?" I questioned. I know that he was good at basically everything. From kido to martial art to healing. But I can't believe he would really go through the trouble of helping me, since it was actually our unspoken law not to bud into other's businesses.

"Yub." He Kneed down by my side, his eyes observing me. "I will take good care of you" His bony hand reached out, touching my cheekbone.

"You know. I really feel pathetic. How the heck this this happen I wonder" I spat out my thought. It's better just to say it out loud, rather than harboring it knowing that he probably thought the same.

"Yeah." His fingers traced down the side of my face before moving down to my collarbone.

"What are you doing?" Even though I was in a really awkward position, half lying, half cringing to the couch, I managed to slap his hand away.

However, instead of answering his mouth was pressed against mine.

"Ughh. Nn." I tried to resist, my hands pushing at his chest. What the heck? I bit his lips.

"What the heck do you think you aredoing?" I felt my blood rushing to my face, my whole body trembling.

"My my. Aggressive aren't we?" he muttered, and before I could catch a breath, I was slapped hard on the cheek. My head moved along with the force.

Hurt. It really hurt. I could feel the salty feeling in my mouth. I was bleeding.

"Why are you.. Why are doing this to me?" My voice was shaking. It was so unlike me. However, at that very moment, I was really scared.

Without answering, he jerked my kimono roughly, forcing himself onto me

I tried to crawl away. However, he pinned me down.

"Stay still, will you? I don't wanna be rough" He whispered at my ear, before nibbling it lightly. It was disgusting. However, I could not think of anything else, when his hands made it way my member and that was when I realized that my robe was wide open without any sash to begin with.

Fear surged right through my entire body. As he pulled my kimono up.

"No.. urgh!" Before I could protest, he stuck his hand into my mouth. Without think I bit it with all my strength. The rusty taste of his blood mixed with mine.

"Easy, Gin. Easy" He said, stroking my member in the same rhythm as his hand went in and out of my mouth.

"Ahh.." I moaned.

Rarely do I even touch myself.

"You really are sensitive, aren't you" He chuckled, kissing the back of my neck. "You are so wet right now." With only one hand, he traced up to my nipple and squeezed it lightly.

"Ah.!" The world went blank.

I came… Because of his hand.

…

"No no. Don't pass out just yet. The fun hasn't started yet" I heard his voice from somewhere behind. But I could care less.

The blissful sensation still lingered in the air. I was exhausted. Yet it really did feel good. I had never felt something like this before. However, the sudden jerk in my back brought me back into reality.

"Arghhhhh!" I screamed in agony as the foreign object entered me in the place where nothing had ever been.

It was really painful.

"Please. Captain…" I begged, discarding all of my pride. I had already been humiliated far enough. "Don't do this to me."

However, instead of pulling back, his thrust deepened.

"Arggghhhhh!"

…

And that was when I realized I was already taken by this man a few hours ago.

…

Tears stung down my cheekbones. Even though I had already swore to god that I would kill this man. Yet he had already made me his.

"Argh" I shrieked once again when he thrust in the spot. My eyes wide opened. My hands scratched violently to the floor, leaving marks behind.

"As much as I love to hear you moan, tone it done a bit, Gin"

"Don't… Don't you dare.. my name." As I spat those words, my whole body shivered from both the pain and weird feeling that started to form inside my abdomen. Don't call my name. After doing this kinda stuff to me. Raping me. Fucking me. And taking Rangiku away from me in the beginning. After all the things you have done. You have no right to call me by my name.

Aizen Sosuke. I swore. I will fucking kill you with my own hands.

"Hmm." He snickered darkly. And before I knew, he had already grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around so that I was now facing him.

I gasped at the painful feeling. It was as if my internal organs were being ripped apart. Tears were now welling up my eyes once again.

"I love the color of your eyes" He stated. "Especially when they are full with hatred. I love your painful face" and with that he pressed his lips against mine. Forcefully, biting down at my lower lips, he forced his tongue into my mouth.

It was a deep, long kiss.

I was losing my mind.

"Ah.." I moaned slightly as he pulled back. My hands found their way to the couch's legs. My fingers dug into the skin of the wood as he began to pick up the speed once again.

"Gin…" He called my name once again.

"I told… Ah.. I told you.." the rhythm was increasing. Fast and Faster. With each thrust, he entered deeper into me.

As much as it hurt, I was hungry for more.

"Harder… Ah. Harder" Those words suddenly slipped out. I snapped my eyes right opened. When were they closed in the first place?

His glasses. It was gone. I wondered when did he take it off.

But without his glasses, his true identity was also revealed. What was left in front of me was the true Aizen. The true ferocious Aizen Sosuke. Not the kind timid fifth division's captain that everyone knows.

He is a beast.

His eyes are that of a beast.

"Say it. Gin. Say that you want it"

He surely is a heartless monster.

He knew it.

He knew that now I wanted him.

By telling me to say those words, he was luring me into his trap. He wanted me to hate him endlessly, yet craving for him desperately at the same time. By saying those words, it would be the end of me.

He knew it, and he wanted it to be that way.

He wanted to suck every last bit of life that is in me. And when there is nothing left, he will devour me.

Hahah. How ironic.

I moved my arms up to circle them around his neck.

Even though I thought I would become the snake and consume him. It turned out that I am actually the one being consumed.

My hatred. My revenge. Everything. Everything was put aside, locked up in a faraway place for now. At that moment. I wanted him.

"Captain…" I uttered.

"What is it, Gin?"

"I will definitely devour you in the end" and with that I pressed my lips again his.

Aizen Sosuke. You are mine.

...

That night when I woke up, it was pitched black once again.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**


End file.
